Drivers Ed
by TMNTfan1
Summary: This is just a short 3-part story of how Collin imprinted.
1. Chapter 1

**(Tuesday night)**

**Molly's POV**

I sigh as I cross my arms on top of the tabletop and stare at the wooden surface. All around me I can hear the other students talking and laughing with their friends.

Today's our first day of Drivers Ed, classes were every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday nights for a couple months. I just turned fifteen a few months ago and most of the kids around me are probably close to the same age, though I'm not sure since I don't any of them. I go to Forks High but most of these teens are Quileutes who live on the reservation here in La Push.

The only reason I chose to take Drivers Ed here instead of in Forks is because I don't particularly like the idea of taking the class with people I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm not antisocial. I do have friends, but they all took Drivers Ed already, either at fourteen or early fifteen. So, since I wouldn't have any friends in the class anyway I decided to take it here in La Push.

I was the first one to class and I chose to sit in the far back corner closest to the door, which is on the right side of the classroom a few feet in front of me. The classroom consists of two rows of two-person tables with an isle dividing the two, and a desk with a screen and projector at the front.

I wanted to be first so I could sit anywhere, and if anyone wants to sit with me they can. I personally think there's really only three kinds of people who'd sit next to someone they don't know: 1) they're really friendly. 2) they're shy, like me so they figure they'd sit next to someone like them. And 3) they don't have any better options. Clearly none of those apply to anyone in this room, though, seeing as the seat next to me is one of two seats in the whole class that's empty, the other one is close to the front.

I'm snapped out of my daydreaming when the instructor walked to the front of the room and told everyone to get out their notebooks and writing utensil to start the lesson.

About five minutes into the lesson someone opens the classroom door and enters, looking at the floor.

Like everyone else, I stop writing and look up at the latecomer. He's Quileute, no surprise there, so he has the trademark features: tan skin, black hair, and it looks like he has brown eyes, though it's hard to see since he's avoiding all eye contact. He's also really tall, probably over six feet, and he's wearing jean cutoffs and a loose band T-shirt. When my eyes drift to his arms they widen slightly. You can see his arm muscles flex even when he makes the tiniest of movements.

Immediately, most of the girls in the class turn to each other and start whispering and letting out a few annoying giggles, but I can hardly blame them. If my friends were here we'd be doing the same thing. He is pretty hot. Okay, understatement. He's _really _hot!

The instructor had stopped speaking when the boy entered and looked at him clearly not happy at being interrupted.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Littlesea. Glad you could finally join us." the instructor greeted him sarcastically, "Care to explain why you are so late?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably, readjusting the notebook he carried under one arm. "Um, I had, uh, work stuff to do." he answered, clearly embarrassed by the attention.

The instructor clearly wasn't impressed. "Well, from now on you'll inform me ahead of time that you'll be late, I presume?"

The boy nodded, his russet colored cheeks tinted red. Across the isle, but a couple tables from the back, a couple boys were snickering quite loudly. The instructor snapped his head to glare at them.

"Clearwater! Fuller! I don't need your input! Mr. Littlesea, if you'd have a seat now and stop disrupting my class, that would be most appreciated. We're taking notes so you'll need something to write with as well as your notebook."

'Mr. Littlesea', as the teacher called him, nodded sheepishly before glancing around the room. I immediately stared back at my notebook when he started walking toward the back of the room.

"Is this seat empty?" he whispered. I nodded, not taking my eyes off my notebook. He pulled out the seat next to me and sat down in it, making the chair squeak under his weight.

I saw him flip through his notebook, pause, lift it up, and place it back on the table with a quiet sigh. He was quiet for a moment before he turned to me.

"Um, do you have a pen or something I could borrow?" he asked quietly. Without looking at him, I nodded and reached into my shoulder bag that sat on the floor by my feet. I pulled out a black pen and handed it to him.

I looked up at him for the first real time. He did the same and our eyes locked. His face seemed to go blank and his eyes widened. I felt slightly creeped out but I couldn't look away. I was right, his eyes were a dark, deep brown that I found myself getting lost in.

"Mr. Littlesea, would you please just take the pen from Ms. Walker already, thank you?" the instructor nearly shouted from the front of the room.

I realized we were both still holding the pen and I let go, turning back around and staring at my notebook, trying to hide the blush that was spread across my face. I could tell he was blushing too as he did the same.

Everyone in the class giggled and whispered among themselves, except I saw the two boys from earlier glance at each other before looking back at us, both had knowing smirks on their faces.

I think I've just been embarrassed into the next century.

**Collin's POV**

I was late to my first class of Drivers Ed thanks to all the leech drama. Since the leaders of the leeches are after Jake's imprint a lot more 'good' leeches have been coming into the area, thus causing a lot more guys to phase. Because of that a lot of the senior wolves; like Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah; have had to spend more time training them and less time patrolling, therefore sticking us younger wolves on more patrols.

Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it that much. I mean, sure, it took some getting used to, you know, turning into a giant, four-legged animal that fights ice-cold creatures? Yeah, it took a while to get used to, but at least Brady phased around the same time. We've been best friends since we were basically toddlers. So that made it easier. I've actually come to love the feeling of running free through the forest.

But that doesn't mean I enjoy running two or three patrols a day! Especially when they run a good three hours or more.

So, yeah, that's why I'm late. I just got finished patrolling with Quil and we were running late cause _someone_ had to baby-sit his precious four year old imprint before patrol. I still find it weird that Quil imprinted on Claire, I don't think Sam and Emily were too thrilled either, but hey, what can you do?

When I walked in I knew I'd be in trouble. There've been rumors around the rez that the driving instructor, Mr. Huautah, is very…intolerant when it comes to the typical teenage behavior. I also knew I'd be in for a ribbing from Seth and Brady. They're both my best friends, but they can be a little annoying at times.

I could hear everyone, mostly girls, whispering and giggling among themselves as I entered. I know everyone wishes they had super hearing so they could hear what everyone says, but trust me it's overrated. I really wish I couldn't hear some of the perverted things those girls say.

After Mr. Huautah basically interrogated me in front of the whole class he told me to sit down. I saw there were only two open seats left. One was near the front and I didn't really fancy the idea of walking up to the front to have everyone stare at me. So I headed to the one in the back. There was a girl sitting by herself.

She was really pretty, but I was surprised that she wasn't Quileute. She was actually kinda pale with caramel brown hair and golden highlights, she was slightly hiding her face behind her wavy hair that hung to about the middle of her back. I briefly wondered why someone so pretty would be sitting alone, but then I figured she probably doesn't know anyone since I doubt she's from the rez. Most palefaces that live on the rez are pretty well known since there's hardly any of them.

"Is this seat empty?" I whispered to her, not too keen on getting yelled at again by Mr. Grumpypants. She nodded shyly, not looking up from her notebook. So, I sat next to her and plopped my notebook down on the desk. I opened it and realized my pen wasn't in the spiral where I left it. I lifted my notebook to see if it was under it, but it wasn't. I sighed and glanced hesitantly at the girl next to me, debating if I should ask her if she has one I could burrow.

"Um, do you have a pen or something I could borrow?" I ask quietly. She nods before getting one out of her bag on the floor. She hands it to me and we both look up at each other, still holding the pen.

Right at that moment, my whole world shifted. Gravity wasn't what was holding me to Earth anymore, it was her.

Her skin took on an almost angelic glow, her hair looked even softer than it had a moment ago, and her eyes were a sharp green with brown flecks. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Mr. Littlesea, would you please just take the pen from Ms. Walker already, thank you?" the instructor's voice cut into my thoughts and I blinked in shock.

We were both still holding her pen and she let go, blushing a dark red that honestly made her look adorable. If I wasn't equally embarrassed I would've been tempted to run my hand across her smooth cheeks.

I could hear everyone giggling and whispering, but I couldn't really focus. All I could think about was her. All I could hear, see, smell was her.

I looked up and over to where Brady and Seth were smirking at me. They knew what happened, too. I just imprinted.

**Molly's POV**

It was really hard to concentrate the rest of class. I literally had to force myself to pay attention and take notes. The boy sitting next to me wasn't making things any easier. Since our embarrassing moment near the start of class I can barely look at him without blushing. It's like eating a second dessert. You know you shouldn't, but you simply can't resist and then you regret it later. Everytime I look over at him from the corner of my eye he's either doing the same or he's flat out staring at me, and that makes me blush all over again.

Finally, a good two or three hours later, I really don't know how long, all I know is that it felt like a year, class finally ended.

I stood up just like everyone else, pulling my bag onto the table so I can put everything in it. I barely looked over to see a big hand holding out my black pen. I took it hesitantly, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear as I did.

"Thanks for letting me use it." he smiled at me, making me naturally smile back at him. Not a fake smile either, a genuine smile.

"Um, no problem." I answer as I stuff it in my bag and zip it shut.

"My name's Collin." he says suddenly, sticking out his hand. I resist giggling at how adorable he looks.

"I'm Molly." I answer, shaking his hand with a small smile. His hand is surprisingly hot. Like, scorching hot.

He looks like he's gonna say something when he's interrupted.

"Hey slowpoke. You sure took your time getting here." jokes one of the two boys who were laughing at him earlier.

Collin looks annoyed and a low growl comes from deep in his chest. I look at him, slightly shocked. I didn't know it was possible for people to growl.

Seeing my reaction, Collin clears his throat and looks at the ground for a moment. "Oh, um, guys this is Molly. Molly, these morons are my two friends Seth and Brady." he says, waving his hand between us.

Seth smirked at him. "If we're the morons how did we get here on time while you were the late one?"

I laughed along with Brady, though Collin didn't look too pleased. However his scowl turned back into a smirk.

"Yeah, but at least I'm taking this class at the age I'm supposed to." he pointed out cockily. Seth stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at him, making Brady laugh again.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still slightly laughing. Brady leaned closer to me.

"We're fifteen, but Seth here is seventeen." he explains, which earns him a smack upside the head from Seth.

"So how old are you?" Collin asked me, seeming to ignore his friends.

"I just turned fifteen a few months ago."

"Why are you taking Drivers Ed here?" Brady asked. "I'm pretty sure you're not from around here."

I shook my head. "No, I just preferred the idea of taking it somewhere where I don't really know anyone."

I felt a buzz in my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"That's my dad. I better get going." I tell them as I grab my bag.

"Wait, uh, d-do you wanna, like, hang out sometime?" Collin asked nervously. He actually seemed kinda desperate, and to be honest, I felt a tug in my chest at the thought of leaving.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I answer smiling. We exchange numbers quick before we go our separate ways.

XXX

I was really glad I didn't have to wait too long to see Collin again. I obviously saw him again at Drivers Ed on Thursday, but he also invited me to hang out at First Beach with him and a few friends the following Saturday. Seth and Brady were there, I was glad they were cause they were really fun to hang out with, and I also met a few of their friends, too. A couple of their older friends, Quil and Embry were there along with Seth's girlfriend Kori and Embry's girlfriend Liz.

I had been pleasantly surprised to see that the guys didn't wear shirts, showing off their well-developed abs. Though, I hardly paid attention to the others, Collin really got my attention.

Now it's Tuesday again and I'm seated in my same spot in the back corner getting out my notebook and a pen. I look up when I see Collin enter the room. Collin smiles when he sees me and I immediately smile back. Something about him just always has that effect on me. He sits down next to me like the first two classes.

"Hey, you're actually on time." I joke when he sits down.

He smirks at me with narrowed eyes. "Hardy har-har, little miss. For your information, I didn't have to work today, so there." he states, sticking his tongue out at me. I laugh at him.

"You're so immature." I state through my laughter.

"So, how was your weekend?" he asks as he turns in his chair to face me.

I raise one eyebrow at him. "You just saw me on Saturday." I point out.

Collin shrugs. "Okay, but I didn't see you Sunday or Monday."

"Monday's not part of the weekend." I point out teasingly with an innocent smile.

Collin roles his eyes, but smiles. "Okay, how was your Sunday and Monday?"

I think for a moment. "Well, Sunday was good cause I got to sleep in. Monday was horrible cause it's Monday and I had school."

Collin laughs intoxicating laugh and I feel chills go up my spine. "I know that feeling." he agrees.

We're silent for a few moments before Collin speaks again. "Um, hey are you-uh, doing anything on Friday?" he asks nervously. I feel myself blush as I blink in surprise.

"Um, I-I'm not sure. Why?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

Collin blushes and scratches the back of his head for a moment. "Well um, a few friends are having a bonfire on the beach. The elders will be telling the legends and we'll eat and talk and basically just have fun. You could meet the rest of our friends. Kori and Liz will be there, and you could meet Emily and Kim, I think you'd like them."

Collin sounded like he was rambling, and I couldn't help smiling at how cute he was, and he was still blushing.

"I don't know." I answered uncertainly.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice greeted as Seth and Brady sat at the table in front of us. "What's up?" Seth asked.

Collin glanced at me, all embarrassment gone and replaced with a smile. "Don't you guys think Molly should come to the bonfire on Friday?" he asked.

Brady's face lit up. "Yeah! C'mon Molls, it'll be fun! You could meet the rest of the group, oh and Emily makes the best food in the world."

I smiled at him, Brady was the first to ever call me Molls, and I actually didn't mind it. He was a huge joker and I swear he sometimes acts like a five year old, but at the same time he's really funny and one of the nicest guys I've met, bar Collin and Seth.

"Well," I paused to think it over, I can already feel my resolve slipping, "I'd have to ask my parents, but yeah, I'd really love to." I answer finally with a smile on my face.

Collin's face lit up and I swear I've never seen a bigger smile on anyone before. Though mine might've come in second.

XXX

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I hurried down the stairs and peaked out the window beside the front door. I was wearing old jeans, tennis shoes, and a baggy hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at the couch where my younger brother, Max, was sitting next to my older sister, Lora.

"Waiting for a couple friends." I answered, peaking out the window again to see if a car had come.

"You're going out this late?" Lora asked in mild surprise. I nodded in response without looking at her. "Where are you going?"

I glanced back at her. "La Push. I'm going to a bonfire with some friends."

Max looked slightly suspicious. "You don't have any friends in La Push. That's why you took Drivers Ed there to begin with."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ever think that _maybe _I made some new friends in the class?"

"Who are they?" Lora asked with a smirk.

I stared at my sister for a moment. "Collin, Brady, and Seth." I finally answered.

"They're all boys?" Max spoke incredulously.

I rolled my eyes again. "There's gonna be girls there, too, ya know. They're just the only ones who are in my Drivers Ed class."

Before I could be interrogated anymore an old Volkswagen Rabbit pulls up in front of the house and I rush out the door. Collin opens the back door from inside and scoots over so I can sit by him.

In the drivers seat is another Quileute boy, well man, wearing a brown T-shirt. Sitting in the back seat on the other side of Collin is a little girl with pale skin, like me, and long, brown, curly hair.

"Molly, this is Jacob and Nessie. Jake, Ness; this is Molly." Collin introduced us. I waved to Nessie first before waving at Jake through the rearview mirror. Jake smiled back at me, exposing a mouthful of perfect, white teeth.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Collin talks a lot about you, he doesn't seem to know how to shut up." Jake told me, looking teasingly at Collin through the mirror.

I blushed and glanced at Collin who was caught between glaring at Jake and blushing bright red. Nessie giggled, which made me smile even more. She was just so adorable.

I looked back to the drivers seat. "Are you Kori's brother?" I asked. Jake looked curiously back at me through the mirror before directing his eyes back on the road.

"You know my sister?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She mentioned having an older brother named Jacob, so I guessed that was you. You two have similar faces."

Jake laughed. "Good to know."

We mostly made small talk until we pulled up next to a bunch of other cars at the beach parking lot. As soon as Jake let Nessie out she ran towards the large group of people near a large fire.

"Kori!" she screamed excitedly. Kori looked over from where she was talking with Seth and a couple people I didn't recognize. She opened her arms and Nessie leapt into them. Kori than swung her around, making the little girl giggle.

"So, who _is _Nessie?" I asked the two boys who were still walking with me.

Jake smiled as he watched her with his sister. "She's my friend's daughter. I…baby-sit her sometimes. Her real name is Renesmee, but I think that's a mouthful, so I nicknamed her Nessie."

"As in the Lock Ness Monster?" I raised my eyebrows with a huge smile.

Jake nodded his head, looking at the ground as we walked.

"Molly!" a familiar voice shouted. I barely had time to comprehend what was happening when a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my body and spin me around.

I hear Collin growl beside me and I'm immediately put down, and I look up into the face of Brady.

"Glad you could make it." he smirks, glancing between me and Collin. Then, he grabs my hand, which again causes Collin to growl, and drags me towards the fire, "C'mon, you have to meet everyone."

Brady and Collin introduced me to everyone, which included, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Leah, and Emily's four year old niece Claire. They also introduce me to the elders; Quil's grandfather Quil Sr., also known as Old Quil; Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom; and Billy Black, Jake, Kori, and Rachel's dad.

When we were done eating we all gathered around the bonfire. I sat on a log between Collin and Kori; Seth sat on Kori's other side with an arm around her.

Everyone quieted down and turned to Billy as he began to talk.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. But we have always had magic in our blood. We were great Spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transform into the powerful wolf…"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Saturday afternoon)**

**Molly's POV**

Friday night was by far the most fun night I've ever had. After Billy told the Legends we all got to hang out and talk, though Quil left right away to take a sleeping Claire home. Jake stayed a little longer, though Nessie fell asleep in his lap. Jared and Paul also got into a play fight and Embry, Seth, and Brady started placing bets. It was hilarious to say the least. Paul won, though, which actually didn't surprise me. Kori and Embry, however, told me that if it was Jacob fighting instead of Jared Paul wouldn't have stood a chance. I almost couldn't believe that seeing how nice Jake seemed, but apparently he's beaten the snot out of Paul on more than one occasion.

Afterwards Collin walked me to my front door while Jake waited in the car with Renesmee sleeping in the back seat. On my front steps Collin asked me if I wanted to hang out with just him at the beach on Saturday. I didn't even need to think about it. I've come to enjoy Collin's company so much that it actually kinda hurts when I'm not around him, like I get pains in my gut and chest.

So now, here I am, walking down First beach beside Collin. I'm wearing jeans and a turtleneck with a vest while Collin's only wearing jean cutoffs, not that I'm complaining. I just hope he doesn't get sick.

We're in a fairly comfortable silence, but when I look over at him I see that he looks like he's thinking about something. His brows are furrowed in confusion and he keeps biting his bottom lip. It makes him look really cute, but it kinda worries me.

"Col?" I ask. When I don't get a response I try again. "Collin? Collin." I nudge his arm with my elbow.

He blinks and looks at me. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

He blinks again before looking at the ground, slightly away from me. "Um…well I," he sighs and scratches the back of his head. "I need to tell you something." he says barely louder than a whisper.

I continue watching him. "Okay?"

He bites his lip again as he looks around the beach. We're alone since it's pretty cold out, it is early December after all. He then grabs my hand and leads me over to a log.

We sit side by side, Collin leans his elbows on he knees as he stares at the ground, while I stare at him.

Then Collin suddenly stands up again and starts pacing in front of me, muttering under his breath.

"Collin, you're starting to freak me out. What's going on?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his nervous face for a second.

He stops pacing and continues to stare at the ground.

"I have to tell you something." he finally says.

"Okay."

"But you have to promise me something." he looks over at me. I nod, showing I will. "You're not going to believe what I have to tell you, but promise me…please promise me that you won't, like…freak out, or run away or…hate me." his voice quivers on the last two words and he looks away from me, as if the very idea causes him agony.

"Collin, I promise you I won't do that. I could never hate you. Please, just tell me." I beg, leaning forward slightly on the log.

He stays silent for a few more minutes before he turns to look me in the eye, and just like when I first met him I feel myself getting lost in them.

"You know the Quileute Legends? About the spirit warriors, the cold ones, the Third wife?"

I nod with a small smile. "Of course I do. I heard them just last night and they're kinda unforgettable." he smiles briefly at that but immediately stops, sighs, and looks back at the ground.

"Well, the Legends are…they're true. All of them."

I stare at him for a moment before I look away. "Really, Collin? I thought you were being serious."

Collin didn't look up at me. "I did say you wouldn't believe me." he whispered.

I felt angry at him. "Obviously I don't believe you, Collin. You're telling me that people turn into giant wolves and that vampires exist. How stupid do you think I am? Did you honestly think I'd believe something so ridiculous?"

Collin's body shook for a moment before looking to the side, as if thinking. He then lifted his head to look at me again. "What if I had proof? What if I could prove it to you?" he asked seriously.

I crossed my arms and looked at him, deciding to play along. "Alright, sure. If you can prove to me that you can change into a giant wolf, then I'll believe you."

He looked at the ground and nodded a couple times. Then he suddenly grabbed my arm and started gently pulling me towards the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Giving you your proof." he answered simply. When we were several meters into the cover of the forest he let go of me and walked a little ways away from me.

He looked back at me. "Promise me, Molls. That you won't-"

"I'm not gonna freak out, run away, or hate you." I interrupted, crossing my arms. I quieted my voice as I looked at him, no matter what I couldn't be mad at him, "I promise, Col, I could never hate you." I all but whisper, but it's enough to make him smile at me.

"And I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." he answered. He then started to unzip his jean cutoffs and slide them off.

"Whoa, wait Collin. What the heck?" I start to back away, getting slightly creeped out.

Collin's face is bright red, obviously embarrassed. He doesn't say anything as he tosses his cutoffs behind him a fair distance so he's standing there in just his white boxers.

As I watch him he starts to shake violently and I swear I saw steam coming off his body.

In the blink of an eye an enormous wolf explodes from his body, causing me to stumble back against a tree trunk.

The wolf shook its large head briefly. Its long fur was an ashy, light brown color but its face and feet were a darker shade. I almost expected it to attack me, but instead it lowered itself to its stomach and crawled closer to me, whimpering sadly with its tail between its legs and ears flat to its head.

When it was only a couple yards away from me I looked directly into its eyes. They were the same dark brown eyes that I could loose myself in over and over. It really was Collin.

"It is you." I murmur, almost silently. He nods his big head, confirming my realization.

I stare at him for a long moment, just breathing and staring, and he seemed to be doing the same thing. Then, I subconsciously move forward but stop myself.

"I think I've officially gone crazy but…can I pet you?" I asked quietly, my face getting warm as I blush.

Collin smiles a wolfish grin, his ears perk up, and his tail comes out and wags. I take that as a yes. I move forward slowly and hold my hand toward his nose. He brushes my hand with his cold nose, making me smile, before he licks it with his big tongue.

I giggle and pull away slightly. "Ew, Collin." I laugh before scratching the top of his head. He tilts his head into it, closing his eyes in pleasure.

After a while though I stop. "Okay, I think it's safe to say I believe you. Now, can you change back so we can talk?"

He sort of yips before standing up and walking back to where he was. He picks up his cutoffs in his large jaws and trots away so he's hidden behind some trees. After a few moments he reappears as a human. I just sorta stand there while he walks up to me.

We don't say anything. He just grabs my hand gently in his and leads me back to the log we were sitting on before.

After a few moments of silence he looks at me. "Do you have any questions?" he asks gently.

I'm quiet for a moment as I think about that. Do I have any questions? I mean, I heard all the Legends last night.

"So, you guys change into wolves to fight vampires." I clarify, looking at the ground. I see Collin nod beside me. "Why you? Do all Quileutes…change?" I ask, not sure what word to use for this.

"No, not all Quileutes. Only three bloodlines carry the genes; the Uley, Black, and Ateara bloodlines."

I nod but stop when something occurs to me. "Wait, there were people with those names at the bonfire last night."

Collin nods again. "Yeah, most of the people there last night are members of the packs."

"Like who?"

Collin thinks for a moment. "Well, in Sam's pack there's obviously Sam, then there's Jared, Paul, Brady, me, and some newbees Bryan, Shawn, Alex, and Zack. In Jake's pack there's him, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Kori, and a few newbees Josh, AJ, and Scott."

"Newbees?"

"Yeah, well, they phased only recently." I must look confused cause he explains, "Phasing is what we call it when we change into a wolf."

I nod again. "Why are there only two girls?"

"Well, we're not sure. See, Leah was the first female in recorded history to ever phase, and then Kori phased not long after. They're the only females to phase and we're not sure what that means."

I think over the Legends I remember when I suddenly remember something. "The Treaty." I say. Collin looks at me, silently telling me to elaborate. "One of the Legends said there was a coven of vampires that you guys made a Treaty with a long time ago and that they live near here."

Collin grimaces slightly and nods. "Yeah, but they aren't so bad. I mean, I'm not a fan of them, but they're like…vegetarians, or that's what they call themselves. They drink animal blood, not human blood."

"Who are they?"

Collin pauses for a moment. "Do you know…Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

My eyes widen and I stare at Collin. "The Cullens? Seriously? They're vampires?"

Collin nods. "Yeah, but like I said they're not the bad ones. There're worse ones out there."

"Wait, didn't Chief Swan's daughter marry a Cullen? Does she know they're vampires?"

Collin grimaces again, if I weren't so freaked out I'd think he's adorable. "She's…actually a vampire, too, now. They had to change her or she would've died."

"What would she have died from?"

Collin looks at the ground for a long moment and I'm about to repeat my question when he finally speaks. "Childbirth." I stare at him until he explains. "Edward Cullen, her husband, got her pregnant with a baby that was half human, half vampire. It was growing really fast and it was killing her. When she gave birth Edward changed her at the last minute to save her life."

I look at the ground. That would suck so much, to be with the one you love and for something like that to happen.

"You remember Nessie?" Collin asks suddenly. I look at him and nod. "She's Edward and Bella's daughter." my jaw drops open and I gape at him.

"But she's so cute!" I blurt. Collin smiles at me, an expression on his face I haven't seen before.

"Yeah, she is. If you had to guess how old she is, what would you say?"

I think for a moment. "Um…ten?"

Collin smiles again, and tilts his head closer to me as he answers, "She's about five months old."

My eyes widen and I stare at him. I can't think of anything to say so the only thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Oh."

Collin stares at me for a moment with a gentle smile gracing his features.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're really pretty."

I look at the ground as a blush spreads across my face. I'm definitely not used to being called pretty.

"Focus, Col, focus." I remind him. Then, another thought comes into my mind. "This is a really important secret. Why are you telling me? What makes me deserve to know about this?"

A flash of…panic?…appears in Collin's eyes as he looks back at the ground. He's quiet for a bit, as if debating how to say what he needs to say.

"When we phase we gain all these abilities and heightened senses. Like we're faster, and we have a better sense of smell, sight, and hearing. But we also gain this…other ability. It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting?" I repeat.

Collin nods, still looking at the ground. "Imprinting is when… a wolf looks into a girl's eyes for the first time after he phases. And in that instant everything changes. Gravity doesn't hold you to the planet anymore, she does. You would do anything, be anything for her. Whether that's being a best friend, a brother, protector, lover. Your number one priority is her wellbeing, her happiness. Being away from her is…painful, nearly impossible. If anything were to happen to her…" Collin dropped his head and looked away from me, his voice catching as if he was in pain.

I felt my heart clench and, without realizing what I'm doing, I reach out and take his hand in mine. He looks down at our hands for a moment before giving the smallest smile and squeezing my hand in return. It feels good, having my hand in his. I don't know why, it just…it feels right. Like that's where my hand belongs.

"So…what does imprinting have to do with me?" I ask nervously, my hand still gripping his.

Collin looks up and meets my eyes. They look nervous, even scared, but he doesn't look away and neither do I. "I imprinted on you."

My eyes widen and I feel my breath catch in my throat. Did I hear him right? Collin Littlesea imprinted on _me_?! I'm not sure what to think. I've only known him for a couple weeks and already I feel like he's my best friend. But was that just the imprint? He probably wouldn't have even looked twice at me if it weren't for that. The only reason he sat with me that first day of Drivers Ed was because there weren't any other options.

"Molly?" Collin whispers after I'm quiet for a long time, "Say something." he begs, and the pain in his voice makes my heart ache.

I open my mouth and look at him. My throat tightens and I have to swallow before I can speak, "I…you wouldn't have even looked twice at me if it weren't for the imprint. You're forced to feel like this about me."

Collin looks pained at what I said and he looks at his hands. He shakes his head slightly and speaks without looking at me, "You know what the first thing I thought when I saw you was? Before I looked in your eyes and imprinted?" he glances up and I shake my head. He stares at me as he speaks again, "When I saw you the first thing that popped into my head was, 'she's really pretty'."

I blush and look at my feet, a small smile spreading across my face.

"In all honesty, without the imprint I probably wouldn't have talked to you at all," he admits. I look up at him, hurt. When he sees my face he smiles slightly, "I'm not exactly good at talking to girls, especially pretty ones like you. I would look at them and open my mouth to talk, but I'd just end up gaping like an idiot. Even ask Brady, he gives me crap about that regularly." I giggle at that, covering my mouth with my hand. "I think the imprint is the only reason I had the guts to say something to you, cause I felt like I'd die if I couldn't talk to you."

I look at him, examining his face. He's telling the truth, I can feel it. I look at my lap for a moment.

"So…what you're saying is…you'll always be there for me and…you'll never hurt me." I murmur. My older sister went through a bad break up two years ago and was basically depressed for a few months and I was afraid of going through the same thing. But if Collin and I were meant to be together he wouldn't hurt me like that.

A scorching hot hand engulfed mine, making me jump slightly. I looked up at Collin's face. His dark brown eyes were wide and full of a fierce determination I'd never seen before.

"I promise you, Molly, I'll never let you get hurt. I'll always be by your side through everything." he promised, giving my hand a squeeze.

His promise and the feeling of my hand in his makes me smile. Without thinking, I let go of his hand and scoot closer to him, wrapping my arms around his stomach and snuggling into his warmth.

It takes less than a second before I feel a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him.

With my cheek pressed to his warm chest, I whisper, "Collin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if we're just friends for now? I don't want to rush into anything."

Collin's quiet for a moment and I'm afraid I hurt him. But after a couple moments he says, "I think that's probably for the best. As long as I can be in your life, I'll be whatever you want, Molly."

I smile as I bury my face in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Friday night)**

**Molly's POV**

I walk into my room wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of purple sweatpants, my hair still slightly damp from my earlier shower. It's December 21st, it's been about two weeks since Collin told me the wolf secret. I hang out with him and some other members of the pack at least a couple times a week, as well as talking as much as possible at Drivers Ed.

I've also become pretty good friends with Kori as well as Liz and Kim. I haven't really had the chance to hang out with the other imprints much. Out of the guys, beside Collin, I think I've become closest to Brady and Seth, probably cause they're closer to my age and I know them better cause they're in my Drivers Ed class, too.

It's going on 10:30 and I'm about to climb into my bed when I hear a tapping on my window. I ignore it, blaming it on the wind, but when I hear it a second time I look toward my window. I'm beyond shocked when I see Collin smile and wave at me. I hurry over and open my window, moving back so he can swing in.

"How did you get up here?" I ask in surprise.

He shrugs. "I climbed the tree outside your window."

"That's a good fifteen feet from my window."

Collin scratches the back of his head. "Yeah…that jump scared the crap outta me." he admitted shyly, making me giggle.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously. "It's a long way from the reservation, and I know for a fact you don't have your license yet. Plus, I think people might find it suspicious to see a teenage boy walking around half naked in the middle of December." I point out, looking him up and down to make my point, well, more like secretly checking him out. Give me a break, he's HOT! Like always, he's only wearing jean cutoffs.

"I had patrol, so I thought I'd come see you. The Cullens gave me permission to come on their land to visit you."

"That doesn't explain why, though." I point out lightly.

To my surprise, Collin looks slightly nervous now. He lowers his head and walks past me. When I turn around he's pacing around my room, muttering under his breath.

"Collin, what's going on?" I ask nervously. Collin raises his head and looks at me, his eyes showing how scared he is. Before I can say anything else he takes my hand and sits me down on the side of my bed. He then pulls up my computer chair and sits in front of me.

"You know how I told you about the leaches and how more Quileutes have been phasing lately?" I nod. He told me a while back that having vampires in the area is what makes them phase. "Well, the reason so many guys have been phasing lately is because a lot more vampires have been coming into the area."

Collin tells me everything. He tells me how the 'leach leaders', his words not mine, plan on coming to kill Renesmee because they think she's an immortal child, and that creating immortal children is supposedly illegal in the vampire world. So a group of the Cullens' friends came and plan to be witnesses to show that Nessie's not an immortal child, and they plan to fight if it comes to one.

"So, since Nessie is Jake's imprint the packs are obligated to fight alongside them to protect her, not that many of us are being forced into it. A lot of us would fight simply because we've grown to love Nessie, too. Plus, it's our job to protect the tribe from vampires and if things go badly they could easily come to La Push or Forks." Collin finished, clutching both my hands in his.

It takes me a couple minutes to process everything I just heard. Finally, I'm able to speak, "D-do you know when the fight will be?"

"Apparently the Cullen that can see the future saw that they'll be coming when the snow starts sticking to the ground."

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. "We're supposed to get snow on Christmas." I whisper, looking up into his eyes.

Collin nods, looking down at our hands. "Yeah, we're guessing the battle will be a little closer to New Years."

I look at my lap as I start shivering. Collin suddenly is beside me, wrapping me in his warm embrace. He presses my face into his chest and starts stroking my head. "Ssh, it's okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you get hurt."

I lean away from him and look up at him, my eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's not me I'm worried about. You could get hurt, or killed. Any of the wolves could."

Collin sighed as he pulled me back to his chest. "I'm a smart fighter, I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you, I promise. We're going to have all the imprints except Nessie stay at Emily's for the day, so if something happens some of us will fall back to protect all of you. And anyway, Carlisle wants to avoid a fight as much as possible. If things go well, there won't be a fight."

"And if it doesn't go well?" I whisper, my cheek pressed to his chest. I feel his chest and shoulders lift as he sighs, his hand still stroking my hair.

"Let's not worry about that." he whispers, and I swear I feel him press his lips to the top of my hair.

I'm not sure how long we sit there like that, maybe ten minutes, but after a while Collin pulls away and stands up. "I guess I'd better get going. You should get some sleep." he says as he gently lays me back onto my bed.

"Collin?" I whisper when he's about to turn away. He stops and looks down at me, his warm brown eyes tired. I bite my lip for a moment as I look towards my feet instead of up at him. "C-could you, um, stay with me tonight? I mean, you're tired and all, so you might as well sleep here so you don't have to run all the way home, and…" I trail off from my rambling and glance up at him, my cheeks burning bright red.

He's smiling warmly down at me, his eyes twinkling with adoration and amusement. When I finished rambling he crawled into bed beside me, making me scoot over to make room for him in my small, single bed. When he was lying in my bed beside me I wrapped my arm across him abdomen and rested my head on his chest, feeling warmer than I've ever felt in my whole life. He pulled me closer with his arm wrapped around my lower back.

"Goodnight." he whispered, placing another kiss to the top of my head.

"Night." I whisper back as my heavy eyelids close.

**(Tuesday afternoon)**

**Molly's POV**

I zip up my jacket and grabbed the small package before leaving my bedroom. I peak down the stairs to see that my dad and brother are watching TV on the couch with my sister sitting next to them reading her new book.

I tiptoe as quietly as possible down the steps. I creep through the living room behind them as silently as possible. I'm directly in the center of the room when-

"Molly Walker!"

I flinch and freeze in place, my dad and siblings turn around to stare at me. My mom walked out of the kitchen to stand in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demands, putting her hands on her hips, she's still wearing her pajamas.

"Um…out?" I say it like it's a question.

"Out where?" she demands.

"To a friends house." I whisper, hiding the package I had behind my back.

"It's Christmas Day, Molly. You're friends are with their families, as you should be. You can see them tomorrow."

I stare pleadingly up at my mother. "But, mom, I have to see them. It's important."

My mom simply crosses her arms in front of her chest. "And which friends are these? Zoey and Jasmine?" she asks, naming two of my friends from Forks High.

"No." I answer quietly.

"Is it your friends from La Push?" Lora asks from her spot on the couch. I nod.

"What friends from La Push?" my dad asks, sounding slightly suspicious.

"They're just friends, dad. I…I _really_ need to see them today, please mom?" I turn to my mother, she's usually the more lenient parent.

"Honey, it's Christmas, they're probably with their families." she points out gently.

I shake my head. "No, Emily said a bunch of them are hanging out at her place and that I can come hang out, too. Please, I really need to."

"What's this?" suddenly my hands are empty and I spin around to see my brother holding the package.

"Hand it over, twerp!" I shout, trying to get the present away from him, he simply holds it out of my reach.

"'To Collin, From Molly'." he reads as he holds me back, "aaaww! Ain't that sweet?" he mocks me before I finally snatch it away from him, clutching it to my chest like my life depends on it.

I look up at my mom, my eyes wide and pleading. She must have sensed my desperation, because she sighed. "Alright, fine. But you have to be back home no later than five for dinner." she says as she pulls out her car keys and holds them out, "but just this once." she states, referring to me driving alone while I still only have my permit, not that it'll be much longer before I get my license anyway.

I grab the keys and kiss my mom on the cheek. "Kay, thanks mom!" I call as I rush out the front door and race to the car.

I drive to La Push, hurrying but being careful not to speed. The last thing I need is a ticket before I even get my license. My mom would kill me. Finally I pull up a driveway in the woods to a small, simple house that I've been to only once in the past. Collin brought me here to hang out only a few days ago, actually.

I get out and, with the package in one hand, I walk up the front porch steps to the door. I knock on it and wait. I can hear several loud voices laughing and shouting inside. After a moment the door opens and I'm met face to face with Emily. I barely notice the scars now, once I got past the shock of them when I first met her. She's truly a beautiful person, both inside and out even with the scars. I don't think I've met anyone nearly as kind and sweet in my life.

"Molly, glad you could come." she smiles as she pulls me into a hug. I gladly return it before she steps back and motions me into the house.

Sitting at the kitchen table is Sam, Paul, and Rachel.

"Hey, Shorty." Paul smirks at me, causing Rachel to smack him on the arm.

"Be nice." she scolds him, but I don't mind.

"Hi, Paul. Hi Rachel." I smile at them both. Rachel smiles back and returns my greeting.

"Collin's in the living room with some of the others, if you were wondering." Sam informs me before pulling Emily down onto his lap and peppering her face with kisses.

"Thanks Sam." I smile again before hurrying towards the living room. When I turn the corner into the living room the first thing I see is Collin sitting on the couch staring right at me. He probably heard me when I drove up. I head towards the couch and he scoots over so I can sit by him.

"Hi." I whisper when I sit down.

"Hey." he smiles at me, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Hi Molls!" Brady shouts unnecessarily loud from where he's sitting on the floor with Quil and Claire. Claire climbs to her feet using Quil's arm to help her stand. She then reaches up and swats Brady on the head.

"Brady sshhh!" she scolds him.

I laugh as I answer, "Hey, Brady."

Kim smiles at me from where she's sitting on Jared's lap on the couch next to Collin and me. "Hi Molly."

"Hi Kim." I smile back. I look around the room. "This place is surprisingly empty. Where is everyone?"

Collin thinks for a moment. "Well, most of the newbees are with their families for Christmas, except Embry, Bryan, and Scott are patrolling, Liz is with her dad, and Kori, Seth, Leah, and Jake are at Charlie's with Sue, Nessie, Bella, and Edward for Christmas."

I nod. "That's good that everyone can be with their families. How's your Christmas been so far?"

Collin smiles at me. "It just got better now that you're here."

I blush and look at my lap. "I meant with your family, weirdo."

Collin smiles wider at my reaction. "Yeah, well, that was fun, too. Except my mom got me mostly clothes since I seem to be loosing a lot of them."

I giggle at him. "Gee, I wonder how that could've happened." I tease.

"Oh, um, here." Collin pulls something out of his jean pockets, I note he's actually wearing a shirt today, and holds a small, white box towards me. "I, uh, made it myself. Took me a while, I'm…not really as creative as some of the others, but…yeah, I really hope you like it." he stutters nervously. I smile at him as I take the box from him, he's adorable when he stutters like that.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I tell him quietly, as I look down at the box.

Collin just shrugs and continuously bites his bottom lip nervously.

I lift the lid off the box and my mouth drops open slightly. Inside the box is a beautifully hand-woven bracelet. It was a simple, golden brown leather bracelet with a couple sky-blue colored strings woven through it.

"I-it's a promise bracelet," he explained quietly, "it means that I'll always be with you, through everything, no matter what. And that I'll never hurt you or anything."

"Col, it's beautiful." I whisper, feeling my eyes watering up.

"Really? You really like it?" he sounded beyond relieved with a tiny bit of nervousness still in his tone. I laughed slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love it, Col." I whisper in his ear, feeling his arms wrap around my back. When I pull back I hold the bracelet out to him. "Could you put it on me, please?" I ask him quietly. He smiled broadly at me before taking it and tying it around my wrist. When he finished I remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here." I held the gift I got him out to him. He took it and smiled his heart-stopping smile at me before ripping the wrapping paper off and looking down at what I got him.

His mouth was open in shock as his eyes took in the gift. It was a photo of me, Collin, Brady, Seth, and Kori all piled on top of each other at First Beach and smiling into the camera. Embry had been the one to take the picture. It was only a few weeks old. The picture frame was a simple, oak picture frame with the words 'Friends Forever' carved into the wood.

My favorite part of the picture is that I'm on Collin's back in the dog pile with my arms wrapped around his neck.

Hearing Collin's quiet laugh brought me back to the present. "This is _definitely _going by my bed." he said with a huge smile on his face. I smiled as he leaned toward me and we hugged again, I loved the feeling of his warm, strong arms around me. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Aaaawwww!"

Collin and I leaned away from each other and looked over. Brady and Quil were smirking at us and Brady had his phone up and the back was facing us.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

Brady looked from his phone screen to me. "Oh, I've been video taping you two since right before Collin got the guts to give you your present."

I felt Collin's chest rumble as he growled quietly. "Brady," he growled, "delete it."

"Aw, come on, Col." Brady whined as he brought his phone down to his lap, obviously done taping, "Don't be such a spoil sport."

"Brady." Collin growled again.

"Wait." I put my hand on Collin's arm, "can you send that video to my phone?" I asked Brady. Collin looked at me. "What? I think it's cute." I answer his look with a blush, making Collin smile at me.

**Collin's POV**

I was beyond relieved that she liked the bracelet. I mean, for one it took me about a total of eight hours to get it right cause I kept screwing up. Plus, I felt like if she didn't like it I would die or something.

"Hey Collin?" Molly whispered as she leaned back against my arm that was behind her on the sofa.

"Yeah?" I looked over at her, she was looking at her lap, subconsciously playing with her bracelet.

"Do you guys know when the fight will be?" she whispered almost silently, probably not wanting to upset any of the other wolves or imprints on Christmas.

I scooted closer to her, my mouth almost touching her ear, "We think maybe three or four days, we're not entirely certain. But when we find out what day I'll call you or something and the day of the fight I'll have someone pick you up and drive you here."

She nodded and smiled a tiny smile as she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

**(Friday morning)**

**Molly's POV**

I'm pacing my room like crazy. Collin just called me saying that the battle would be today and that Quil would be picking me up to take me to Emily's. I pull on a light jacket and head down the stairs. As soon as I step out the front door I see an old, truck pull up and stop in front of my house. I force a small smile as I walk to it and climb in the front passenger seat.

"Hi Molly!" Claire yells cheerfully from her car seat in the back.

"Hi Claire." I smile back at her as I fasten my seat belt. "Hi Quil." I smile a greeting to him, too as he begins driving.

He glances at me with his own smile, but I can tell it's partially forced. Neither of us feel much like smiling, but we have to for Claire's sake, she doesn't know what's going on. To her, today's just another day with her Aunt Emily.

When we pulled up to Emily's house the first thing I see is Collin waiting for me on the front porch. I jump out of the car as soon as it stops and race up to him, leaping into his arms and burying my face into his neck. His arms wrap around me and he lifts me off the ground slightly, burying his own face in my hair.

After a few moments he places me back on the ground and leads me into the house with his arm around my waist. Once inside Sam gives the pack a bit of a pep talk, but I don't really pay attention. My arms are wrapped tightly around Collin's abdomen, basically clinging to him like my life depended on it. After a while, though, Sam finally announces it's time to get going.

Kim practically bursts into tears, while the other imprints are at least trying to hold it together. I'm doing the same, but I don't notice a couple stray tears until a warm thumb wipes them off my cheek. I look up and Collin smiles sadly down at me. I smile back before flinging my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his neck.

All the imprints gather around and hug Kori and Leah, too. Leah tries to act like she doesn't care, but as we all wrap our arms around each other, I'm pretty sure I feel something warm and wet hit my shoulder from her.

Finally, us imprints had to watch as our wolves raced into the forest. When I turned from the window I saw Rachel sitting on the couch staring blankly across the room. This had to be hardest for her. I mean, not only is Paul going, but her little brother and sister are, too. And Collin mentioned he was their cousin. If this went badly, she could loose all four of them. And Emily could also loose Sam and her cousins Seth and Leah.

Throughout the day Emily, Kim, and Rachel mostly cooked or cleaned in the kitchen to keep themselves busy while Liz and I played with Claire and watched Dora the Explorer.

Around ten in the morning, only a couple hours after the guys had left, Claire asked me when 'Quily' would be back.

Liz and I glanced at each other, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally, I forced my voice to work. "I'm not sure, Claire. It might take a while."

Claire seemed sad by my answer, but she simply nodded and went back to playing with her dolls, though not as happily as before.

I'm not sure how long it was, time seemed to drag on until it felt like years, but finally my head snapped up to the familiar sound of guys laughing coming from the woods.

I scrambled to my feet and raced to the back door, throwing it open and standing just outside the doorway. I barely heard the other imprints stop behind me. The laughter was getting louder until the pack finally came out of the trees.

"Sam!" Emily screamed, racing past me and throwing her arms around her fiancé's neck as he swung her around. Rachel, Kim, and Liz did the same, making beelines straight to their wolves.

"Quily!" Claire screeched, racing past me to Quil, who scooped her up and held her close in his arms.

I scanned the pack, trying to find my wolf. Finally, I saw Brady and Collin come out of the trees together.

I ran down the stairs, past the others, and threw myself into his arms. I took deep breaths as I buried my face in his neck, finally feeling at ease with his arms around me. After several moments I felt me feet touch the ground, I didn't even realize I was off the ground in the first place, and I pulled back just enough to look up in his dark brown eyes. Suddenly, I remember where they had been in the first place.

I pulled back more and looked him over. "You're okay, right? Did you get hurt? Or-"

"Molly, calm down." Collin quietly interrupted me, resting a hand on my cheek to make me look at his face. "I'm fine. We didn't even need to fight. The two Cullens who left came back and showed the Volturi that Ness isn't dangerous. There wasn't a fight at all, just like Carlisle said." Collin swept some of my hair away from my face, looking at me with warm, loving brown eyes, "I promised you I'd come back. And I did. I'll always come back to you, Molly."

I smiled up at him, moving my hands from where they rested on his biceps to rest on his chest. His smile grew slightly as he moved the hand on my cheek to my chin, tilting my face up slightly as he leaned down.

My heartbeat quickened as I leaned up, closing my eyes. Our lips met gently for a moment before Collin's lips pressed more firmly against mine, moving together perfectly. His one hand moved to my lower back, pressing me more firmly to his body as his other hand slid around the back of my neck.

Both my hands slid up his firm, bare chest, one of them resting on his cheek while the other went up to his hair, fisting the soft strands tightly. His tongue smoothed my bottom lip, asking permission, which I granted. His tongue slid into my mouth, mingling with mine. I could feel heat gathering in my lower belly as his hand stroked from my lower back up to my ribs and down again, his thumb dragging down my stomach.

We finally pulled away, gasping for air and resting our foreheads against each other. Collin kissed my cheek before pulling back more to look me over, a wide smirk on his face. I just blushed and pressed my forehead against his chest, hiding my face as his arms wrapped around my body.

I felt Collin lean forward and rest his cheek against the top of my head as he whispered breathlessly, "I love you. More than anything in the whole world."

I smiled to myself. "I love you, too."

I pulled back to look up at him. He leaned down again.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds going to stand there making out all day?!" Brady yelled from the doorway, followed by the sound of a frying pan hitting something and a yelp.

Collin and I laughed before he took my hand and lead me back inside Emily's house. Only one thought was in my mind. I'm _really _glad I chose to take Drivers Ed in La Push.

*~ THE END ~*


End file.
